


Tomorrow is Another Page

by bewareofitalics



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, Thursday Next - Jasper Fforde
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareofitalics/pseuds/bewareofitalics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the BookWorld, Scarlett, Rhett, Ashley, and Melanie have an after-reading chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is Another Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

“After all,” said Scarlett, looking heroically off into the distance, “tomorrow…is…another…day!” She clasped her hands to her heart, then spun around and stuck her tongue out at Rhett, who was slowly clapping from the inside back cover.

“An excellent performance,” said Rhett. “I don’t know how you do it, my dear. Just a few more pauses and you’ll be on page 1,025 in no time.”

“Don’t be mean to me _now_ , not _now_ , darling! It’s just- it’s so _moving_ , isn’t it?” Scarlett, having gotten over her anger, flung her arms around Rhett. “Oh, Rhett, I love you so!”

“She’ll calm down,” said Ashley as Rhett patiently disentangled himself. “She always does.”

“It’s a difficult few chapters for her,” Melanie said softly, the circles beneath her eyes beginning to fade.

“Damned third-person limited,” grumbled Rhett.

Scarlett sobbed. “Why must it end there, Rhett? Why can’t we get our happy ending? If that scrawny little nothing of a governess could get hers- don’t look at me like that, Melly, you know very well that she’s even plainer than you- don’t look at me like _that_ , Ashley, _you_ know very well that Melanie is plain- I’m sorry, Melly, you’re the greatest lady in Atlanta and I love you dearly, but you _are_ plain. It is written.”

“That’s all right,” said Melanie. “I know that I’ve never been a beauty.”

“You’re too good to me, Melly. If only you knew how little I deserve it!”

“But I do know, dearest.” Melly smiled as Scarlett and Ashley gaped at her in horror. Rhett’s expression might have grown a touch more sardonic, but it was difficult to tell.

“Melly,” said Ashley, struggling to keep his voice steady, “what is it that you know about Scarlett?”

“Why, that she loves you, or did, and that you love her, in a way,” said Melanie. 

“But you treated us as if we had done nothing wrong!” said Scarlett.

“How could I blame you for loving?” asked Melanie. “It would be too, _too_ cruel, and when you went to such lengths to do the right thing!”

“We went to such lengths to hide our feelings,” said Ashley. “However did you find out?”

“I know you both so well, how could I not see it in your eyes?” Melanie smiled impishly. “Besides, I like to watch when I’m not in the scene.”

“God’s nightgown!” exclaimed Scarlett. “I certainly hope you never watched that night when- Rhett, what _did_ happen that night?”

“Which night, Scarlett? There were so many.”

Scarlett blushed. “Oh, you know. _That_ night. When I was darkness and you were darkness and we were going up, up into the darkness again, a darkness that was soft and swirling and all enveloping.”

“If you still don’t know what happens after having three husbands, my pet, you never will.”

“You don’t know either, you mean! I knew it! Why, I bet you don’t even know what went on in that Watling woman’s house!”

Rhett coughed. “It is not written.”

“Do you two never _read_?” asked Melanie with a giggle.

Rhett, Scarlett, and Ashley stared at her. “Read _what_?” asked Scarlett.

“Oh- why- there are books which explain…”

“Explain _what_?” demanded Ashley.

Melanie’s face turned as red as the clay of Tara. “A lady doesn’t speak of such things.”

“But a lady has begun,” said Rhett. “Please, continue. We are eager to share your knowledge.”

“Yes, please!” said Scarlett, while Ashley continued to stare.

Melanie cleared her throat and looked at her feet. “Well. When a man and a woman love each other very much…”

Scarlett snorted. “If there’s one thing I _do_ know, it’s that love has _nothing_ to do with it.”

“Careful, darling, don’t scandalize the poor woman.”

“I think she’s beyond scandalizing,” said Ashley faintly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t read more, Ashley,” said Melanie. “After all, you have so much time off-page.”

“I do read!” said Ashley. “But not- not-”

“Filth?” suggested Rhett.

“My wife does not read filth!”

“Oh, doesn’t she?” asked Scarlett.

“Biology!” protested Melanie. “I read science books!”

“ _Only_ science books?” asked Rhett, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t answer that,” said Ashley hurriedly.

Melanie laughed nervously. “I suppose none of you have read the sequel, either.”

“There’s a _sequel_?” asked Ashley.

“Why aren’t we in it?” asked Rhett.

“Do Rhett and I live happily ever after?” asked Scarlett.

“The Author didn’t write it,” said Melanie. “But yes, I believe that you do.”

“ _Oh_!” said Scarlett. “Hurry, Rhett, and talk to the Character Exchange Program!”

“I don’t think you’d like that,” said Melanie.

“Why not?”

“The you in the sequel isn’t quite like _you_. She- well…” Melanie blushed again and whispered to Scarlett. “She stops wearing a corset.”

“Stops wearing a-” Scarlett’s hands flew to her waist, which had returned to its Part One, Chapter I circumference. “You’re a liar, Melanie Hamilton, and I don’t believe that you’re engaged to Ashley, either!” With that, she flounced off to the porch of Tara, where the Tarleton twins were waiting impatiently.

Rhett shook his head, a mocking smile on his lips. “Here we go again.”


End file.
